Sidekicks
by Mother of Goats
Summary: Sidekicks teaming up to form a supporting force to help aid their leaders it the struggle of good versus evil.
1. Karter's rage

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Justice League.**

**BTW: Karter A.K.A Supergirl is not based on original design of the Supergirl think of her as a different generation. Also this isn't the original chapter I wrote I've updated it slightly because it was just awful before.**

**Karter's Rage**

The apartment was quiet, Karter was working and this was Kal's day off. Kal had spent the day the procrastinating. He was supposed to be cleaning up the apartment but the couch had called to him begged and pleaded for him to take a seat and relax, and without much of a fight Kal obliged. So the cramp apartment remained a complete mess. Dirty cups and bowled stayed on the coffee table, mismatched pairs of socks remained hidden inside the cushions of the couch and piles of junk stayed in the dark corners of random rooms. Kal was reading a newspaper article about a supposed UFO crash off in India, when Karter got off work.

"Have you done what I asked?" Kal asked looking up from his newspaper his glasses looked like they were about to fall off his face.

"No and I don't wanna!" Karter said slamming the door behind her, she marched over to the coffee stained recliner and plopped down face first into it.

"I can't win with you. You complain about having responsibilities and you complain when I don't give you any."

"I'm just complicated like that." Karter remarked sarcastically.

Kal rolled his eyes which went unnoticed by Karter for she still was face down in the recliner. "Which one of the Bats are you inviting?"

"What kind of question is that you know that Robin is helpless and none to bright, so I guess Batgirl but I don't really want to be around that."

Kal set his paper down and looked at her, "Is this about what happened last week? You're being too hard on her. It's not like she could have destroyed the bomb with her heat vision or flown the bomb out to a safe range. She stopped the explosion and that's all that matters. Right?"

"Please you and I both know I could have done three times better than her any day but do I get any praise or thanks? No! No I don't! It doesn't make any sense whatsoever! She doesn't deserve to be invited to this group! I'll invite the others as soon as possible! Don't worry!" Karter yelled storming out of the apartment almost breaking the door on her way out, she ran out of the apartment and into a neighboring alley. As soon as she was sure no one was watching she took off. She flew up as hard and as fast as she could. She cursed up a storm as she got past the altitude were airplanes fly.

"Why does Kal do this to me? Why does he want Batgirl and I to be so close together, he's always been pushing us together ever sense I in the woke up in the hospital and insisted that she take care of me because she needed the medical training."

**Hey guys I hope that this little rewrite was a bit better than before. And I'm really sorry that it still isn't too long but this chapter being the first was kinda just a little test and there is no way I can make it longer because I've already written further into the story. But I fixed all the spelling and grammatical errors I think, or so Word says. :3 **

**Anyways I hope you Enjoyed 8D**


	2. Teenage dream

**Just so ya'll know this stories gonna which off between different points of view. Love ya! ^_^**

"your should be lifting more." Bruce said walking into the Batcave. the 'cave' was completely dark except for the artificial light coming off of the giant wall of computers. And it was completely silent except of the the humming of electronics. The room was unbelievably large. And it looked like you could get lost and never be found.

"I'm cooling down." Jane replied setting the weight back on it's stand.

"So?"

"So, when your cooling down you don't lift as much."

"Fine, you need longer sets then we'll adjust your fitness schedule tonight. Your training is going to be changing."

"Is this a good or bad change?"

"Well your training is going to increase to say the least."

"What! That's not fair! Hamilton doesn't have to increase his work out he barely even does anything!" Jane said marching over to Bruce and glaring at him. Jane realized that using the word fair was a huge mistake judging by Bruce's face.

"Nothing's fair and you and I both know that. I'm surprised out of everything that's happened to you this is what you choose to complain about. Not that your parents were taken from you as a child, not that you've never had a friend, that you've ever had a proper thanksgiving. No you decide to complain about your training." Bruce said with a cruel emotionless face.

"Bruce I didn't mean it like that."

"Life isn't fair I suggest you learn that now." Bruce said walking off to the computers, Bruce had shut himself down. Jane sighed and walked up the stairs leaving The 'cave' and entering Wayne Manor.

"Madam High, can I get you anything?" Alfred asked as Jane entered into the kitchen.

"No Alfred, I'm fine I just want Brice to stop being to serious for a second." Jane said with a smile. She loved Alfred to pieces, she often guessed he acted how a grandfather would act. She never knew her grandparents but she guessed that in reality them would be no where near as kind as Alfred.

"Master Wayne has been very stressed recently. With the economy and the drop in profit in his business he has reason to be." Alfred said setting a plate I sugar cookies and tea on a small table in the corner of the kitchen where Jane had placed herself. "May I join you?"

"Of course." Jane said smiling as Alfred sat down with a long sigh of happiness to be off his feet. "You and I both know that it's not the only reason why he's so stressed."

"Your being to hard on yourself Miss. It wasn't your fault Master Wayne's know that." Alfred replied after a long sip of tea.

"I sipped up Alfred, I lost my cool I panicked. I almost killed hundreds of people. I failed at the one thing that we do. Not cause a scene. Now Bruce isn't ever letting me out of the house again. I'm gonna be training forever and just when he was starting to trusting me with the more important things."

"Jane you did know how to defuse a bomb, anyone else would how lost there cool. You can't expect people to think your perfect. And Master Wayne will trust you just give it some time." Alfred said patting her hand.

At that very moment Hamilton, Jane's older brother came in though the door with his ear buds in singing "You make me feel like I'm living a teenage Dream!" And stopped in mid dance staring at Jane and Alfred completely embarrassed. Jane and Alfred couldn't stop laughing.


	3. Arrow Run

**Hey guys this is one of the characters I was talking about that aren't real. But trust me it will be okay.**

"2 mile arrow race. You up?" Oliver said to his son Garret who was sitting on there tiny red couch doing what every teenager does play on their phone.

"Yea, when?" He responded still playing candy crush on his phone.

"I don't know how about... Right now!" Oliver said jumping up to grab his quiver and bow. Garret jumped up after him and tried tackling his father to gain the advantage. This failed because his father was obviously heavier than him so the tackle looked more like an awkward hug. They both grabbed their bows and quivers at about same time. They sprinted out the door to their cabin and started sprinting.  
The goal of the arrow run is to sprint as fast as possible and and shoot as many targets as possible.  
This is where there was a difference between the father and son. Oliver was slow but could hit most of the targets while Garret was at an Olympian gold medalist in track speed and was sloppy on his accuracy. So normally Olive one and would go through the course again making him shoot the targets over again.  
But this time Garret was determined to make the outcome different. He wanted to win to stop his fathers nagging about his aim. So he slowed down so a long stride as the target and a quick sprints between them. This was successful half way through the course he had missed no shot and was still an arms length ahead of his father.

"Your gonna lose old man!" Garret called hitting another target dead on.

"Shut your mouth boy." He replied smiling.

Garret laughed and pushed forward. With three targets left they were both neck and neck but it was obvious that Olive had reached his running limits. He was covered with sweat his blonde hair clung to his forehead.  
But he was determined to win.  
Garret sped up so that there was an arms lengths difference between them. Olive began to slow down. Garret noticed this and sped up this energy burst made him forget the most important thing about the race. Hitting the targets. He had soared past the three remaining which Olive hit without trouble. "what was that about me losing?" Olive asked when completing the course.

Garret was about to make a comeback but was interrupted by a girls scream. Their first instinct was to located the girl who was screaming but they remembered they had to keep their identities a secret so the started run back to the house to get suited up. Unfortunately for them and their front porch the girl screaming stopped them. Rather quickly a tan girl with brown hair that was draped in red and blue was falling towards them. "what in the..." olive was never able to complete his sentence for as he said this Garret mustered some kind of godly strength and pushed his father out of the way of the girl. She landed where the porch once was but no longer due to her impact.

"My head!" she groaned looking up from the small crater in the ground she had created.

"My heart." Olive stand standing up and walking over to her. "you nearly made my heart stop."

"Sorry but I hit a plane on the way here and well long story short it was a long fall."

"Well sorry for you massive fall. What brings you here?"

"Oh well I was looking for Green Arrows sidekick, does he live here?"

"Yes he does, you hit him on your way down." Garret said walking over to them holding the back of his head that was throbbing with a sharp pain.

"I'm sorry, but I was heading here to get you an invitation." She said pulling a sealed envelope from out of nowhere and handing it to him. "I'm Supergirl if you hadn't already guessed that and if you need anymore information feel free to contact me, and sorry about the mess." she said shaking his hand and flying off again. They watched her fly off silently and entered into the house.

"well what does it say?" Olive said after a while.

"Oh i completely forgot." he said ripping the envelope open, he scanned through it and began reading it aloud. "Dear reader, if this has been giving to you you have been invited to a meeting for the Sidekick Training League or STL. The soul purpose of this group is to hone in and sharpen your skills to better help aid your mentors but only that also be better prepared for defending the world yourself. Our opening meeting is April 15th and any sidekick can come. But you have been chosen as one of the four team captains in our first meet, where everyone will be competing against each other to decide their ranking and skill set..." he read silently for awhile. "Nothing else in it is really important just talks about the the job of team captain."

"So are you gonna go?"

"I think so, I'd love to go and beat the snot out of some people."

**So what did you guys think? Please do tell. And I know that Sidekick Training League is a crappy name but its all I could think of **

**so don't hate it much. **

**Love ya'll **

**PEACE! ^_^**


	4. Kio pond

**Sup guys! I'm super excited, I've seen a vision about this story! Is it this Chapter? No. IS it next chapter? Maybe.**

**Anyway this chapter is another chapter with a character that isn't exactly real. But his totally awesome. **

"Focus Ryan." J'onn said. the small mediation room they were in was silent except for the chirping of crickets which couldn't be silenced due to where they were it the world. You see in some Asian countries it is frowned upon and in the sanctuary they were in no living animal was to be killed. So for the past week and a half they've had to put up with swarms and mosquitoes and gnats not to mention the constant chirping of crickets. J'onn had told Ryan they were here to channel his powers and help him better understand himself. But the only thing Ryan had realized is that he hated bugs and Earth for that matter.

"I can't J'onn, I'm not you I can't just achieve spiritual enlightenment or whatever you want me to do!" Ryan said sitting up, "i'm going insane here! I can't take the silence from all these blasted humans and when they do talk they just said 'oh please don't step on that blade of grass sir. It's endangered!' How can a blade of grass even be endangered J'onn? I personal don't think it can!" Ryan looked he was going to pull out his thin fake toffee colored hair. His skin was fading in and out of a dark peach and a white silver. He was sick of having to hide in himself in this weak delicate human body. He wanted to be home, not on this stupid planet with some stranger who claimed to be his teacher even though he had learned nothing. If he had somewhere to go he would have left but unfortunately his home was in a word gone.

"Ryan you must calm down." J'onn said he was still sitting on the floor.

"How can you say that to me? You had your time to freak out why can't I?"

"What I did was childish and pointless and look where it got me. I'm only looking out for you."

"I know your trying to help but you can't we're not the same!" Ryan yelled and ran out of their room crying. He pushed from the shocked crowds they were all staring at him wide-eyed murmuring things like "what is that?" "Is it human?" "Don't let it near me!" The mothers had pushed their children behind them defensily As they peered around them curiously.

Ryan was crying now feeling the judgement glazes and harsh words. After escaping the hoards of people and reaching a quiet secluded pond to gather himself. He sat down besides the tall reeds surrounding the pond. He sat staring and the kio fish swim around in circles, they only stopped to notice him for a moment to see if he was a possible food supplier, after realizing he was not this they continueD on their merry way. Ryan was silently cursing himself for crying and losing control. The whole purpose of coming here was so he had a quiet place to gain control of himself. And as for the crying, on mercury they didn't cry there was never a reason to, there was no judgement, no pain, nothing that could hurt them, but here the people were cruel and rude they didn't seem to care about anyone's feelings but themselfs. After watching a thing called a soap opera and seeing a women cry he had picked up the habit and cried whenever something bad happened, Ryan later learned while observing the everyday life of a human they didn't cry as often as they had thought instead they got angry their faces would redden and they would yell and curse and the problem. Something Ryan hadn't yet mastered. After a few minutes of sulking remembering his old life on Mercury and how he'd never be able to return. He stuck his gray index finger in the path of the fish, they having adjusted and become comfortable with his presense did not move out of the way and allowed him the touch their smooth s alley backs. Ryan hadnt realized how ling he'd been sitting there until he noticed the sun setting.

"Is it Ryan?" A voice coming from behind him asked.

He stiffened afraid a human had found him and was going to end his life slowly turned around with the idea that he wanted to see his killer. To his surprise it was a girl and a large white lab, both seemed friendly.

"Yes, who are you?" he replied cautiously as he stood up.

"Oh I'm Supergirl, and this Krypto." She said gesturing to the dog who was looking at him with mild interest.

Ryan wore a confused look on his face which invited her to say more.

"Right judging by your ... Appearance you must not be from around here. Like J'onn I Supset man and well you are what the people here like to call superheros, and in the jon description you have to help save the world an whatnot, but that's not what I came to talk to you about. You might or might not know about the organization the J'onns in the Justice League. Well they've decided to kinda do the same for sidekicks like you and I. This letter will explain more but if you have any question feel free to get ahold of me and I try and answer your questions. I've got to get going still got stuff to deliver. And I noticed that you seem to be having a hard time understand why humans act the way they do and if I can give you some advice don't change to much eventually they accept and respect you for you, just give it some time and don't rush it. humans tend to do things on their own time." She said handing him the envelope and flew off with the dog. Ryan watched her and started watching back to his and J'onns room. He didn't bother changing into a human, the people still murmmured and gocked at him but he just smiled and tried to be friendly to them. Ryan entered the room and dropped the envelope on the coffee table where J'onn was sipping tea.

"Okay J'onn I'm ready." Ryan said staring at him

"what changed your mind?" He said staring an the package.

"Some good advice from a friend."

"What's in the envelope?"

"A way for me to better connect and understand humans. It's an Invitation to a grpup of sidekicks, Supergirl the friend said you'd know about it."

J'onn picked it up gingerly, opened it and began reading. "yes I know of this, bjt are you prepared to lead a group of people with similar talents to you and compete against the best that Earth has to offer?"

"Yes sir, I'm ready for anything."

**Hey guys I hoped you liked it. **

**The next few chapters should be way more eventful I just had to get all the main characters introduced, you know. **

**Anyway I gotta sleep. **

**Love ya!**


	5. City watching

**Hey Guys so this chapter isn't the vision I was speaking of in the last chapter but I do think its one of the better. before you read know that unlike the last four chapters this one switchs between points of view I'm showing it by a line of x's and right below it the name of the persons point of view, an one more thing If you've got some good superhero names for Ryan and Garret please leave a review naming them or private message me whatever works for you! enjoy**

XXXXXXXX JANE'S P.O.V. XXXXXXX

Jane fought at the tears that were trying push their way through her tightly shut eyes. the last time she had cried was 14 years ago when her parents died and that wasn't about to change. She had taken the nightly watch to get away from everyone and finally be alone with her thoughts. Bruce and Hamilton had been poking and prodding at her every since her big failure with the bomb. Hamilton was trying to be a good brother type figure but was just making Jane secede farther into her shell. Bruce was doing this purely to test her, and understand her limits. the whole change to her training schedule, trust he had taken back, the countless hours of insulting and pointing out her failures and picking and her wounds and soft spots It was all a test to see how long it would take before she would crumble. taking the nightly watch was the closest thing she had to being alone. Her earpiece was still in and Bruce could speak to her at anytime but this was as close as away as she could get. She watched the busy city in silence, she felt like a fly on the wall in the sense that she could observe everything without being seen herself. Watching the cars and people walking on the streets made Jane forget about the emotions still bubbling inside her. But after about two minutes of peace something snapped her out of it perhaps it was a sound, or moment she saw out of the corner of her eye it could have even been some odd sixth sense. Whatever it was made her notice that she was being watched.

XXXXXX KARTER'S P.O.V. XXXXXXX  
"Kal you can't make me! Do we really need her?" Karter protested as they flew across Metropolis.

"Yes we need four leaders, and even though you won't admit it she is the only one who can fit the position." Kal replied after a long and exhausted sigh.

"That's not true what about Robin?"

"He won't work, I've seen both of them train she's what is needed."

"Why? They were both taught the same thing."

"Because she is most responsible, intelligent, and truly understand the moral code the Bat's live by. He does as Batman says and only sees it as the rules or directions, She understands and agrees why they do and act the way they do."

"Why are the Bats the way they are?"

"Maybe you should ask her that." Kal said with a smirk.  
Karter growled in frustration

"fine I'll go tonight!"

Karter finally found Batgirl balancing on the edge of an old warehouse. She landed as quietly as possible and had no time to think about what she was gonna say because within a split second a dark grey/ black mass pinned her to the ground. And for some odd reason she couldn't fight back.

XXXXXXXX JANE'S P.O.V. XXXXXXXX  
Jane reacted like she had been trained to. When unsure of your potential attacker and can't escape try to pin them. To do so Jane did a back handspring forward the figure then turned around and like a cat on a mouse pounced on to it and brought the figure to the ground. Through her night vision contacts she was able to recognize the face but that didn't make her want to let up.

"What do you want!" Jane sneered tightening her grip on in the figure who was Karter's wrists, Jane was pushing her left knee into her stomach right under her rib cage, she wasn't going to kill the girl but she wanted her to feel some kind of pain.

"Fffff-rr-ie-n-d!" Karter choked out squirming under Janes increasing pressure."Can't... Move! Can't breath!"

"That's terrible for you isn't it?" Jane sarcastically replied.

"Please stop!"

Jane released her grip on Karter's wrists then removed her knee from her torso. quickly before Karter could recovered grabbed the S on her shirt and pulled her to her feet and pushed her up against a wall. " I'll repeat my question again, what do you want!"

XXXXXX KARTER'S P.O.V. XXXXXX  
Why is Batgirl attacking me? Karter wondered as she was pushed up against the wall. And more importantly why can't I fight back?

"What's your problem?" Karter questioned trying to grab Batgirl's wrists but was unable.

"You're my problem Supergirl" she replied with distain.

"What did I do?"

"Plenty of things but if you remember three years ago that's the main reason!"  
Karter thought back to anything that involved her and Batgirl three years ago. She couldn't thing of anything. "Why can't I move!" She said changing the subject.

"If you'd remember the reason I'm mad then you'd know I failed my job so naturally I fixed that. I'll got Kryptonite braces on my wrists."

"Look I don't remember what I did but that's Crazy! You could die from that. I mean look at Lex Luthor."

"Do you really thing I'm that stupid? He's sick because he had pure Kryptonite, I don't, I measured the perfect ratio of Kryptonite and silver so it disables you without making you pass out and it's not enough to harm me."

"What did I do?" Karter asked she could feel Batgirl's grip loosening her grip.

"How can't you remember? It was awful, that's why I hate you."

"I just don't remember I came to earth three years ago was that it?"

"No well kinda it's what you did coming to earth."

"Was it something bad?"

"Yea."

"Was it worse than your whole bomb epidemic?" Karter didn't know what compelled her to say that but as soon as she said that Batgirl's grip tightened harder than before and the calmness in her body language was done and her lips were pursed.

"Yes much much worse, and from what you say Supernan must have been so ashamed of you he had J'onn wipe your memory of it." She said throwing Karter on the ground like a piece of trash. She walked to the ledge and was about to jump of when Karter called,  
"Wait you can hate me whatever I hate you to but I'm required to give this." She held the envelope out to her. Batgirl walked over silently took it and left Karter didn't know where or how she left but she really didn't care she needed to talk to Kal and find out what she did.

**Okay there's another chapter. And I'd hate to bother y'all but if you could tell me if you like this style of writing of like swapping between points of view between chapters or if it would be better just one point of view per chapter. Another I'd like to know is if there are any parts in any of my stories that are confusing or if a typo there please tell me and I'll fix it a soon as I can. Oh and a HUGE THANK YOU to you for reading my stuff and if you gave me a name for the characters. **

**Love you all Bye bye. **


End file.
